


Tagging you in

by Sadfangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadfangirl/pseuds/Sadfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene (dialogue only) 3x16 – Diggle goes to see Felicity after Oliver’s revelation that Ra’s has offered him leadership of the League of Assassins. He wants Felicity to talk to Oliver, but finds that he has work to do on his relationship with her as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagging you in

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've published something I've written for Arrow. Hope you like it.
> 
> Comments good or bad will help me get better.
> 
> Disclaimer: DC Comics owns Arrow, Green Arrow and all their characters. I own nothing, but my own.

“Hi Felicity”

“John.  What can I do for you? It’s been a while since you’ve been to my office”

“Sorry about that, but I need your help, with Oliver”

“Why does everyone only ever talk to me now when they need my help? Not, how have you been Felicity, how's work, how's life?”

“It’s not like that Felicity”

“Isn’t it? That’s what it feels like. When was the last time you and I talked? About something other than work. When was the last time that you included me in your little chats. You’ve shut me out, especially since Oliver got back.”

“That’s not true”

“Oh really, ‘give us the room’ and not including me. That’s never happened before John. Not once in the last 3 years. It was always the 3 of us. And I've started to feel the way I did when I felt Sarah fitted better into the team. After everything we’ve been through I never thought I’d feel like I wasn’t included again.”

“I thought that since you and Oliver were at odds it would be better if I spoke to him on my own”

“Really. Except now you can’t get through to him and you need my help. Part of me wants to tell you to go to hell”

“I don’t believe that”

“Don’t you. Well, maybe you would if you had bothered to talk to me at all in the last month.”

“You know you can talk to me, anytime. What made you think you couldn’t?”

“Because you shut me out and didn’t support me. You agree with me about Merlyn - he’s a monster that we shouldn’t be near, for any reason. You just let me tell him off and didn't back me up. So it looks to me as though you’d taken his side.”

“I thought he would listen to you and I wouldn’t have to say anything”

“You thought wrong, he has no interest in what I have to say. He’s angry with me for not agreeing with him. And I’m angry at you for shutting me out and helping him with his hair brained schemes. ”

“Is that what you think, that I’m supporting him against you. I’m not”

“So why did you go with him, to Nanda Parbat, to rescue Merlyn?”

“For him, to protect him from himself. You and I both know that Oliver’s his own worst enemy”

“But John, you can’t put him first anymore. What about Lyla, what about Sarah? You shouldn’t have gone. What if you hadn’t come back?”

“But we did.”

“Yes, how did you manage that, from what I understand you were captured. The League doesn’t take prisoners”

“That’s where I need your help. Ra’s has made Oliver an offer. That's why he let us go, to give Oliver some thinking time. And talking to him earlier I think he might actually be considering it”  

“What kind of offer?”

“Ra’s wants Oliver to take over the League. To become the next Ra’s.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope, he messed with his head and made the offer tempting. And coming back and seeing you with Palmer, and then Lance losing it with him because of Sarah has just made him question everything.”

“Me and Ray has nothing to do with him, or you for that matter. I have the right to a personal life. I have the right to be cared for.”

“But he thinks that he’ll die alone now”

“Well, who’s fault is that. He stopped it before we started. I didn’t have a say. It was ‘I can’t be with you and be the Arrow, so bye Felicity’”

“It’s not that simple”

“Yes it is. I’m not doing this with him anymore.”

“But he’s considering leaving. He thinks he’ll die alone if you’re not available. So why shouldn’t he just lead the League. He’s not thinking straight. He thinks he’s lost you forever.”

“You can’t lose something you never had.  And he never gave me a choice in this. He walked away, and then expected me to put my life on hold. Well, he had a million chances with me. And he never took any of them. But I’m done. I can’t wait for him to die…, in the off chance that he’ll get his head out of his ass before he does.”

“Please don’t cry Felicity.”

“You don’t understand John. I mourned him when he died. It almost destroyed me. And I mourned what we could have had, together. And then he came back. And it was worse. Do you know the last thing he said to me before he left?”

“No”

“Well, he told me he loved me. Again. Then he comes back and shows me how he loves, he teams up with the man who drugged his sister to kill Sarah. Two women he’s supposed to love. I don’t want to be loved like that. Ray cares about me. He doesn’t shut me out – not like Oliver, or you lately. It’s nice to be listened too, and be given choices.”

“So you’ve moved on?”

“I had to. I can’t be one of those women who wait, on the off chance that he’ll change his mind. You know that’s not me. I took comfort in Ray when he offered it. I won’t apologise for that. He’s nice, and I like him. And it made me forget, just for a moment, everything that’s going on.”

“Oliver thinks by walking away from you, but choosing not to be with you that will ensure you’re safe and happy. You know how self-destructive he is. He thinks he’s the biggest danger to you.”  

“So he shared all this with you, did he?”

“Yes, Felicity, he opened up. Which of course he didn’t. But I know him, and I know you. And I’m not blind. I’ve watched you both go from colleagues to friends to something else. You’re the best thing that ever happened to him, to both of us actually, but me in a friend way. You changed both our lives, don’t forget that”

“You both changed mine as well. You’re the two people I’m closest too in the world. We’ve been through far too much to ever have to hide anything. But you both went away. How do you think it felt for me, to see my two best friends, the people I’m closest too in the world go off to their almost certain death?”

“Sorry”

“I thought I’d lost you John, as well as Oliver.”

“I didn’t realise, I’m so sorry. I thought I was protecting you. From all of this. Not realising that shutting you out was hurting you so much.”

“Stop trying to protect me. It’s bad enough when Oliver does it. Remember, this life we have, it’s my choice. I know it’s not safe and I know it’s a hard life, but it’s the life that I chose and I have no regrets, ever.”

“You are remarkable Felicity Smoak”

“So are you John Diggle”

“We have to save him”

“I know, he saves the city and we save him. It’s what we’ve always done.”

“So you’ll talk to him”

“Yes, I’ll talk to him. He might not want to listen, but I will try.”

“I think you’re the only one that can reach him”

“I hope so”

“He does love you Felicity. He’s just being an idiot”

“Oh, that was never in doubt. The idiot I mean, but that’s our Oliver.”  


End file.
